


Japan

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Japan, Manga & Anime, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Summary: Dom and Adam explore Japan
Relationships: Adam Warrington/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Kudos: 6





	Japan

"Its so fooking beautiful here,"Dom said wistfully as he tried to cacth a cherry blossom petal "Ya it is," Adam replied as he admired the beauty of the cherry blossom trees. 

"Hey Adam I am getting hungry what's there to eat around here,"he questioned Adams eyes lit up he knew the perfect place "I heard there is a famous ramen restruant around here lets go there," Adam replied as he grabed Dom by his oversized sweater and led him in the direction of the restruant.

Adam soon let go of Dom as they neared their destination and took a seat in one of the booths the smell of ramen wafted through the air causing Doms hunger to grow. 

"It smells so good in here,"Dom said licking his lips  
"What should we order," he asked? "How about the Tonkotsu its my faviorite I think you will realy like it ,"Adam replied.  
"Ok then your the ramen expret,"Dom said jokingly.

Adam smiled and ordere their meal in almost perfect Japanese. "I didnt know you could speak Japanese that's so cool,"Dom said with a twinkle in his big green eyes. "Thanks I only know a little, "Adam said.

Soon their ramen reached their table accompanied with two pairs of chopsticks Dom picked them up and tried to eat the scalding hot ramen almost burning himself, "wait till it cools," Adam said as he gingerly blew on the ramen and slurped it up.  
Dom wacthed him and tried to emulate him but to no advail "here use a fork chopsticks are not for everyone, "Adam spoke.


End file.
